


All I Need in This Life of Sin

by Moonzari



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 Bonus Rounds [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, F/M, Mentions of Killing People, Prompt Fill, Sex, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzari/pseuds/Moonzari
Summary: Loki and Natasha died as they lived: in infamy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Shipping Games 2014, bonus round one. **Letthesongtakeflight** on dreamwidth asked for a Bonnie  & Clyde AU featuring Loki and Natasha. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

She didn't want to like him. Hell, she didn't even want to _know_ him.  
  
But when Natasha found Loki stealing her mother's car, she became too involved.  
  
He had been charming, of course. Slick and cunning, and she had always gone straight for the bad boys. Lonely and just having broken up with her husband, Loki made her feel in ways that she had forgotten were possible. Couldn't say no when he asked her out one night dancing. Which ended up being more like sitting in the corner of the speakeasy drinking and sharing their first kiss.  
  
She was young; she was stupid. Natasha blindly followed him into anything he wanted to do. He gave her gifts, he told her she could be the next Clara Bow, told her that she was destined for the silver screen.  
  
Oh yes. He was bad, toxic even. But she fell hard and fast, and would follow Loki to the depths of hell.  
  
For Loki, it was different.  
  
He was hellbent on being an outlaw, being the Al Capone of his time. He told Natasha what she wanted to hear because she loved him, blindly. She was eager to please him, and in turn he was willing to pay the girl a few comments, kiss her when she wanted, and give her the best sex she was ever going to get.  
  
They always stayed one step ahead of the police, robbing every conceivable person they could, but they never killed. Not until Loki shot and killed a poor grocer who had put up a fight. Natasha was ready to leave him, but as always, her outlaw knew exactly what to say to get her to calm down and stay. But they had to leave the state, the police couldn't chase them over state lines.  
  
From there on out all hell broke loose. They shot and killed anyone they robbed, knowing the more famous they became, the more likely people would talk. And they couldn't have that. Though one night Loki would get caught, sent to prison. Natasha waited. Waited for months. She never gave up on him. But after he came back, Loki was not the same. He had seen too much, and even he wasn't oblivious to the iron fist of the prison system.  
  
The downhill spiral continued, and the two infamous outlaws knew their end was close. There was only so many times they could outfox the law, and they were wanted dead in multiple states for a hefty sum of money. Their two year spree was over with the one hundred and thirty rounds of bullets that were pumped into them as they drove down a road in Louisiana on a semi-humid morning in May.   
  
Loki and Natasha died as they lived: in infamy. And though many would try to follow in their footsteps, no one ever came close.


End file.
